Recognition: a Side Story
by Katiefish
Summary: It is the time of Leetah and Cutter's joining, a time of celebration. Two of the other sunvillagers are also finding out about recognition. Rated T for mature themes. Not explicit by any means though.


This is a continuation of "The Heart's Way," which takes place in Sorrow's End shortly after Leetah has finally accepted her recognition with Cutter. All characters belong to Wendy and Richard Pini, neither of whom is me. I did not make these elves up; I only borrowed them for my own use, without permission. Well, okay, I did make up Antar, so I guess he's mine. Thanks for reading. Constructive comments are welcomed :)

**Recognition: a Side Story**

The stillness of the dessert night was broken by the giggles and sighs coming from one of the clay huts at the edge of the village. Inside, four elves were busily ignoring the call of gentle slumber in favor of much more amorous pursuits. In Sorrow's End, where joining between unrecognized lovemates was accepted and even encouraged, scenes such as this were common. Finally, as the sun began to creep into the sky, the four lovemates drifted into the sweet, soft dreams that come after a night of blissfully innocent lovemaking.

Near midday, Skywise of the Wolfriders emerged from the hut, leaving his three gentle companions to their well deserved repose. He returned to the caves where the other Wolfriders were in varying states of wakefulness and curled up for a wolf-nap. Surely, the next evening would bring even more revelry and carefree pleasure. There was no such thing as shyness among either tribe when it came to the pleasures of joining, and there was no shame in it.

When Vurdah awoke, she found Ruffel and Maleen already up and preparing to go and join in the daily activities of the village.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," giggled Maleen, as she slipped out through the bead curtain and into the, to Vurdah, blinding sunlight beyond.

"Ignore her teasing," Ruffel said. "We only arose ourselves a few moments ago. There is fresh fruit and bread here, Skywise was kind enough to leave us some." She smiled and broke a piece of bread from the remains of a golden loaf. "Oh, Vurdah, how is your arm? I hope that silly wolf Starjumper didn't do you any lasting harm? Skywise was so insensitive about it last night, I suppose it comes of him being a _barbarian_." Ruffel giggled, betraying her mock-serious tone. Of course, it was Skywise's very barbarianism that had first attracted all three of the maidens to him.

Vurdah pulled on her airy skirt and tunic and joined her friend and lovemate at the table. "I had almost forgotten it. Leetah is so skilled; she soothed it with her merest touch. I am glad of it, for otherwise I would have missed out on the conclusion of our "contest," if it can be said to be concluded. Skywise certainly managed to slink out of his promise to answer."

As they ate, they laughed and chatted about the wild joy of the previous evening. Leetah had announced, not even one full circle of Mother Moon ago, that she was with child, and the whole village had celebrated last night with a great feast and music and dancing lasting far into the night. Everyone knew that children born of recognition were special, and the child of the village's beloved healer could only be more so. This hut had not been the only one to house celebrations of joining after the dancing and feasting had ended.

"Leetah is so lucky," exclaimed Ruffel. "I hope someday I recognize someone as bold and handsome as Cutter. I cannot wait to have a child of my own."

"Nor I." Vurdah's response was quieter, but no less honest. Truly she did long for recognition. Playing at lovemates with her village friends was wonderful, but she felt that perhaps there was something lacking. A secret shared only by those already blessed with a recognized lifemate.

As the two finished their meal and went on about their daily routines, Vurdah was overcome by, not exactly sadness, but a feeling that something was missing in her life, if only she could understand what. "It must be recognition that I long for," she thought to herself as she tended her garden under the afternoon sun. "What will it feel like? Oh, it must be wonderful! Perhaps Leetah will be able to tell me. Every day since she and Cutter joined she has been more and more radiant." Making her way to the healer's hut once again, Vurdah was so distracted by her thoughts that she did not even notice Ruffel carrying a large clay jug full of water from the well.

"Oh!" exclaimed Ruffel as Vurdah walked right into her, knocking the heavy jug from her grasp. An arc of water sparkled in the afternoon light before splashing all over Vurdah! The elf maiden snapped out of her reverie, startled. "Ruffel! I'm so sorry; I was not paying the least bit of attention! Let me help with that." She knelt in front of her friend who was already scooping up the shattered pieces of clay on the ground.

"Do not worry, my dear friend, it is only one jug, I can easily fetch more wa…" Ruffel's voice trailed off as she looked up into her friend's clear, shining eyes. As clear green met shimmering purple, the two maidens froze, their gazes locked on one another. Neither moved, nor spoke, but each was filled with a deep and undeniable knowledge. Though the villagers of Sorrow's End had no need of soul names, the two friends knew beyond doubt that they now looked into the very deepest, most private self of the other.

After what felt like an eternity, Vurdah suddenly stood and ran, blindly, tears coursing over her brown cheeks. Ruffel's eyes, too, were clouded with tears and she put a hand over her mouth to stifle her gasps of shock. Despite the heat of the dessert afternoon, she felt cold inside. Antar, one of the other villagers, had heard the crash of the jug and come to see what was going on. He found her still crumpled on the ground, weeping.

"Dear one! What is the matter? Have you cut yourself on a shard of clay? Come, I will take you to Leetah, she will be able to sooth your hurt." He knelt and helped the shaking elf to her feet, but she said, "No, no, it is nothing. I will return to my hut. Thank you, Antar." She refused his offer to accompany her and made her way home, leaving her bewildered companion standing among the pieces of smashed jug on the dry dessert floor.

Vurdah did not even realize where she was until she was already in the door of Leetah's hut. "Vurdah! Sweet child, what is wrong?" gasped the startled healer. "Does your arm still pain you?" She hurried to Vurdah's side and led her to sit upon a soft cushion in the center of the hut.

"Oh Leetah, it is terrible! I… I am so cold! There is a need inside of me that I do not understand! What is happening to me?"

Leetah smiled gently. "Kitling, do not be afraid! What you have described is exactly what I felt when my eyes first met Cutter's! I too was afraid and confused, but look how happy the two of us have become, and in so short a time! What you are feeling is the pull of recognition, just as you professed to wish for when we spoke last night. This is a time of great joy for you and for all the village! Tell me, who is the lucky lad?"

Sobs continued to wrack Vurdah's body. Leetah's words chilled her heart even more, for it was exactly as she had feared. She had finally recognized, but there would be no children from her union. Finally, she managed to gasp out, "Leetah, it is Ruffel!"

Uncertainty crossed the healer's lovely features. Perhaps she had misheard? But no, Vurdah's voice was quiet but clear. She had recognized her friend and sometime lovemate Ruffel! Leetah stroked the younger maiden's hair soothingly. "Hush, kitling. All is not as terrible as you fear. Rest here while I go and speak with the Mother of Memory. Perhaps her wisdom will be able to guide you."

Savah listened calmly as Leetah recounted the events that had just transpired in her hut. The Mother of Memory's gaze was steady as she told the healer, "What you describe is rare, but it has happened before. There were two elves of my tribe, before we crossed the dessert, who recognized though both were male. And it is also true that Cutter and Skywise share a bond very like to that of Recognition. Although it is true that there will be no children from this recognition, any joining of souls is beautiful and to be celebrated. And Vurdah and Ruffel have already been friends and lovemates! Let them come to me here and I will try to assuage their fears."

When Leetah had brought the two frightened maidens before Savah, the wise elf woman explained to them what she had told Leetah. At first they would not even look at each other, but finally the Mother of Memory's words calmed them and they at least embraced her and each other, relieved to find that they were not alone.

"But Savah," Vurdah asked, "What of children? Ruffel and I have many times spoken of how we long for children of our own. If we are truly recognized to each other, this dream can never come true, for either of us!"

Savah smiled her gentle, knowing smile at the two maidens, who were now holding hands, their tears beginning to dry on their cheeks. "Do not worry so, my children! You may still bear the children you so desire! Recognition need not prevent you from sharing with other lovemates, if you are both open to the idea. There is yet the possibility that Leetah's child will have a playmate or two to grow up with!"

The two newly recognized elves stayed all that night and the next day in Savah's hut, while Leetah and Ahdri, Savah's handmaiden, told the villagers what had happened. At first, some of the villagers were confused, and wondered what to make of these strange tidings. However, once Ahdri and Leetah explained it to them in Savah's words, they soon lost their apprehension. Immediately, preparations began for another celebration. Sorrow's End had seen very few recognitions of late, and now two within a single turn of the seasons! That was reason for a feast indeed!

Once again, the village was filled with the sights, sounds, and smells of dancing, music, and delicious food. Vurdah and Ruffel sat in the place of honor beside Savah, as the other villagers reveled all around them. The two, who just days earlier had been too confused and frightened to even look at each other, now were smiling and gazing into each others' eyes.

Throughout the night, various members of both tribes came up to congratulate the two lifemates. Even Skywise had something to say. "Congratulations, you too! I prefer love myself, but from what I hear," he glanced at Leetah and Cutter, sitting a few paces away, "recognition has its good points too. And since I did have a hand in the two of you becoming lovemates in the first place, I hope you'll keep me in mind on those nights when you are simply "lovemates" and not stuffy old "lifemates." He winked at them and bounded away to rejoin Maleen and the circle of dancers gathering in the center of the village. As they watched him go, the maidens first giggled, and then outright laughed at the Wolfrider's playful teasing. Surely, they would indeed remember him on evenings to come, but tonight would be for just the two of them.

As the festivities trailed off late that night and the sounds of music and feasting were replaced with the unmistakable sounds of lovemates enjoying one another, Ruffel lay next to her lifemate on the soft cushion of their bed. "Sweet Vurdah, I was scared at first. I always thought I would recognize Antar, or perhaps even Skywise or one of our other pleasant lovemates. But I am glad, so glad that it is you, my dearest friend! I can think of no other with whom I would rather share my life and my very soul!"

"Nor I," smiled Vurdah. "Love is pleasant and sweet, but recognition, especially combined with the love we have already known… it is the best thing I could imagine!"


End file.
